Hogwarts Watches AVPM
by Scarlett Seren Potter
Summary: Hogwarts watches A Very Potter Musical, or AVPM. And it all starts when Umbridge is sent the link to AVPM! This will include some unexpected guests. Rating will not go up. May go down.
1. Author's Note

Hey! So. This is my first time writing a story on here. I noticed that not a lot of people have done this where everyone watched AVPM, of A Very Potter Musical, and finished it. I hope to be one of the ones that do finish this. I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. The Note And Confessions

"Would all students and staff please report to the Great Hall." Umbridege's sickly sweet voice rang throughout the school. All the students, who were currently in their beds, groaned. It was no different in the 5th year girl dormitories. Currently, Harriet Lily Potter, also known as The-Girl-Who-Lived, was talking with her best friend, Hermione Jean Granger. They were trying to figure out why Umbridge wanted them.

"As they walked out of the portrait hole, they ran into two people they didn't expect to see.

"Remus! Si- Snuffles!" Harriet exclaimed. Remus gave both Hermione and her a hug.

"How you doing cub?" Remus asked quietly.

"Ok. I've got more detentions then ever before. I've missed you both so much. Do you know why Umbridge-"

"Professor Umbridge." Remus automatically.

"-has called us at a really early hour?" She glanced at them from the corner. Remus shifted uneasily.

"I do know. Remus put a hand on Harriet's shoulder stopping her. When Hermione also stopped, Harriet waved her on. Silently telling her that she'd catch up in a minute. With one more quick glance at her, Hermione started walking towards the hall again.

"As soon as she was gone, Remus looked around and made sure no one was listening. Well, no one besides the Order, who Remus knew was there, but Harriet didn't need to know that. After making sure no one else was listening, he turned towards Harriet.

"Harriet. I need you to answer truthfully." He looked at her and after she nodded, he continued. "I need you to tell me what exactly goes on in those detentions. Harriet blanched, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Please. Harriet! Please! I need to know." He ended in a whisper.

"Alright. Well. she um. . . sheusesabloodquillinmydetentions! Ididn'twanttotellyouoranyoneelsebecausetheOrderhassomuchtoworryaboutalreadyandIdidn'tthinkthatanybodywouldcare!" She rushed out. At his confused glance, she started again. This time much slower. "She uses a blood quill in my detentions. I didn't want to tell you or anyone else because the Order has so much to worry about already and I didn't think that anybody would care." Suddenly Harriet was very interested in the floor.

"Remus was shocked speechless. Here was his best friend's daughter, and she didn't think that anybody cared about her. After glancing at the faces of the rest of the Order, he gauged that they were thinking along similar lines. He looked back at the girl- no. The women before him, and pulled her into a hug.

"Harriet. Look at me." He said, after letting go. She continued to look at the floor, so he took her chin in his fingers and gently pulled her head up. When green met brown, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He pulled her into another hug. And just like that, it was like a dam brooke. The tears came. Slowly at first, until Harriet was full out sobbing into the older mans shoulder. He just whispered calmingly into her ear. Snuffles just sat at their feet, looking up at them sadly.

"Most of the Order had tears in their eyes. Tonks was the first one to come out. "Remus. Harriet. Snuffles. We need to get to the Great Hall. The Order has been looking all over for you." She said softly. Harriet, at hearing her other best friends voice, turned and ran towards her. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, still crying. Tonks just held her.

"After a few more minutes, Harriet finally had her emotions under control. She plastered a smile on her face. Everyone did a double take. If they hadn't seen her crying a few minutes ago, they never would have guessed that anything was wrong. 'No wonder we never knew how she felt.' Tonks mused. Harriet nodded, showing that she was ready to go.

"Tonks slung an arm around her shoulder, everyone else following behind them. When they got to the hall, Umbridge was pacing at the front of the hall. When the doors opened, everyone turned to look including people from the ministry. "There you are. Now that everyone one is here-"

"But Umbridge was cut off once again by the doors opening. And in walked-

"Mom? Dad?" Harriet asked, hardly daring to believe it. At her mother's tearful nod, she ran across the hall shouting "Mom! Dad!", not caring if she sounded like a 5 year old. The family embraced. Tonks was the first to approach the happy family.

"Hi! I'm Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. But if you call me Nymphadora, you won't live long enough to do or say anything else." James laughed, then he spotted Remus and Sirius over Tonks' shoulder.

"Moony! It's good to see you!" James gave him a hug. He turned to Sirius. "Now, now, Padfoot! How do you expect to greet me like that!" Sirius transformed back without thinking. And the long-lost brothers embraced. The Ministry officials pointed their wands at Sirius. Before anyone could say anything, Umbridge cast a spell at Sirius. Harriet, seeing this, stepped in front of the spell.

"Ahhhhh!" The scream resounded throughout the hall. It was the cruciatic curse! Umbridge had a gleeful look on her face. Tonks quickly cast the protego spell in front of Harriet.

"How dare you curse my little sister like that!" To say that she was mad was an understatement. She was furious! How dare that.. that toad curse her little sister! Someone was going to pay. A moan caught her attention. She quickly knelt by Harriet's side.

"Har. Harriet! Can you hear me?"

"Tonks." A relieved sigh escaped her.

"What is it?"

"Can you help me over to my family?"

"Sure. Anything for you sis." She helped Harriet stand up. The entire hall clapped as they stood up. Tonks helped her over to her mom and dad, who were yelling at he headmaster.

"The staff was quiet as the two approached. But the two angry parents took no notice. Harriet looked at her parents. "Mom." She tried. "Mom." She said a little more forcibly. "You might want to block your ears." She whispered to Tonks. She did as suggested. "MOM!" Harriet yelled at the top of her lungs. And people were once again reminded that Harriet could be very scary when she wanted to be. And loud. The three turned to look at her. "Thank you." She forced a smile on her face, though it looked more like a grimace.

"Now that I have your attention, I have something that needs to be said." She smiled sweetly at her parents.

"Tonks gulped and called out, "Everyone, be prepared." Harriet turned towards her. "What was that, Nymphadora?"

"Nothing!" Everyone was astonished. Someone had dared called Tonks 'Nymphadora', and wasn't dead!

"Harriet turned towards the hall. Everyone saw the sweat smile on her face and were scared. "I think, that we all need to be quiet and watch the movie that the teachers are going to show us. Now. Everyone b quiet, or else." With that she turned towards her parents. "Now. Will both of you be quiet and sit down, please?" They did so. Harriet grabbed Tonks' hand and dragged her other to sit with them.

"Minerva slowly stood up and addressed the hall. "Thank you Ms. Potter. We will be watching something called "A very Potter Musical." I have a note here that more people may be joining us throughout the movie." And with that, a screen appeared and the first clip started to play.


	3. Act 1, Part 1

Harry is sitting by himself on his trunk.

"Wait a minute!" Harriet yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. "Is that supposed to be me!?"

Everyone looked back at the screen, then back at her. Then they started to laugh. The only people not laughing were the teachers (well, they were trying to. Not all of them succeeded.) and Tonks. James found it funny and was laughing along with Remus and Sirius. Lily was trying to get them to stop, but she gave up and joined them in laughing.

Severus Snape hadn't taken his eyes off. But after everyone started to laugh, his drifted towards Scarlett. What surprised him was that she was trying to get the headmaster to start the stupid play. But why would the spawn of James Potter not like the attention? Against all odds, it seemed, she was trying to hide behind Tonks. Eventually, Tonks picked up the poor girl and walked towards the staff table.

No one noticed. Well, no one except the staff.

"Shhh." Tonks whispered lovingly in Harriet's ear. When they got to the staff table, Tonks set her down and she (Harriet. Just thought I'd clear that up. : ) ) walked up to the professors.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you please start the video." Harriet was thoroughly embarrassed. Everyone was starting to take notice.

"Why?" And the ever present twinkle in his eyes was just that. Present.

"Because despite what people think, I don't really like attention." She stated, trying to keep her temper under check. Tonks came up behind her and gave her a hug. Harriet tried to draw in comfort form the older woman.

"I'm sorry. That's not really a reason."

Tonks couldn't take it anymore. She blew up. Right in the headmaster's face. "Listen here buster! My little sister doesn't like people laughing at her! And do you want to know why?! When she was growing up, she slept in the cupboard under the stairs! A cupboard! Her cousin was always trying to beat her up! He always laughed at her! That's why she doesn't like people laughing at her! It reminds people of her 'family'!Her uncle hit her! The stupid idiot tried to rape her this past summer!" Tonks wasn't done yet though. Dumbledore's eyes had gone wide with shock.

"The only reason she wasn't was because I visited her every day! If it wasn't for me, she would have been raped! After that failed attempt, I stayed at her house almost 24/7! And I swear! If you try to send her back there, I will flee this country, and you can bet that I'll be taking Harriet with me!"

"Tonks. Let's go." Harriet said. She led her sister-in-everything-but-blood over to sit down. She ended up sitting in Tonks' lap. The clip started to play again.

He looks worried and anxious as he looks around and pushes the hair out of his eyes and begins to sing.

Harry Potter: Underneath these stairs

I hear the sneers and feel glares of

my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are

and it stings my lighting scar

to know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these

stupid rules made by the Dursleys

here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,

but despite all of my struggles,

I'm still alive.

I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.

Man, its September, and I'm skipping this town

Hey It's no mystery, threes nothing here for me now

"Wow, Harriet. I didn't know you could sing." Remus whispered in her ear. "And if you do flee the country, Padfoot and I will join you."

"Thanks, Remus." She whispered back.

He stands up.

I gotta get back to Hogwarts;

I gotta get back to school.

Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,

where everybody knows I'm cool

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,

to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.

It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry

take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky

NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand

defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!

And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cause together we're totally awesome

Ron Weasley: Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! Did somebody say Ron Weasley?

"That's supposed to be me!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

They hug and ad lib greeting (i.e. hey man, what's up? How ya doing'?)

Ron: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to go get some Floo Powder, but, uh, we gotta get going. Get your trunk and let's go!

Harry: Where're we going?

Ron: To Diagon Alley, of course!

Harry: Cool!

Ron: C'mon!

Harry & Ron: (while flapping arms) Floo Powder power! Floo Powder power!

"Well Padfoot! Looks like we've been using Floo Powder wrong all these years!" Remus exclaimed.

"Right you are Moony. Right you are." He shouted back.

Ron: It's been so long, but we're going back

don't go for work, don't go there for class

Harry: As long as were together—

Ron: - gonna kick some grass

Harry & Ron: and it's gonna be totally awesome!

This year we'll take everybody by storm,

stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

Hermione pops up behind them.

"Is that supposed to be me!? I don't look like that!" Hermione screamed, much to the amassment of Harriet.

Hermione Granger: but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class

if we want to pass our OWLS!

They arrive in Diagon Alley, where people rush back and forth upstage.

Ron: Aw, Hermione, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?

Hermione: Because, guys, school's not all about having fun. We need to study hard if we're gonna be good witches and wizards! Ugh!

I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart

check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start

what I lack in looks well I make up in heart,

and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome

this year I plan to study a lot...

Ron: That would be cool if you were actually hot!

Harry: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!

Ron: and that's cool...

Hermione: and that's totally awesome!

Harry, Ron & Hermione: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!

We're sick of summer and this waiting around!

It's like we're sitting in the lost and found!

Don't take no sorcery

for anyone to see how...

We gotta get back to Hogwarts.

We gotta get back to school.

We gotta get back to Hogwarts,

where everything is magic-cooooool!

Everyone groaned. "That pun is so lame!" Draco Malfoy shouted out.

Ensemble: Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts

to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts

it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at

HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS

Harry, Ron & Hermione: - I think we're going back...

"No duh! I never would have guessed!" Malfoy shouted out, again.

Harriet and Tonks stood up to leave. "Come on, Tonks. I thinks we should leave. Just then, there was a flash and a couple of teenagers appeared. They were in a tangled mess.

"Wait!" The oldest called out. Please don't leave yet! While this play may be fictional, some things are true!"

"Alright. Hey! You remind me of someone. Could all of you state your name and who your parents are?"

The oldest stepped forward. "I'm Theodore Remus Lupin. But call me Teddy. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee' Tonks. Oh. And my Godmother is Harriet Malfoy nee' Potter while my Godfather is Draco Malfoy."

While Teddy said that Harriet was a Malfoy, she blushed. She had had a crush on Draco since she first met him. Draco was thinking along similar thoughts. When Teddy finished speaking, Draco walked up to Harriet.

"Umm. I didn't want to tell you this before, because, uh, you know, we're supposed to be enemies, but, ah, Ireallylikeyou!" He blurted out.

"I, um, Ireallylikeyoutoo!" Harriet said really fast, a blush creeping across her face. Their eyes meet. Slowly, Draco started to lean forward. Harriet moved to meet them. And just like that. They were kissing.

"Finally!" Tonks, Remus, and Sirius shouted out. Much to the amusement of the entire hall. Harriet led Draco over to where she was sitting with Tonks, Sirius, and Remus. She went to sit in Tonks' lap again, when she was pulled into Draco's lap. She blushed again.

Remus had one thing to say. "I'm warning you. If you break her heart, you won't have to worry about just me. You'll have Sirius and Tonks to worry about too!" Draco gulped.

"Do-Don't worry s-sirs. I-I D-Don't p-plan on it." He wrapped his arms around Harriet, as if to prove his point. Harriet snuggled into his embrace.

The next clip started to play.


	4. The Fates, And A New Guest

The next clip started to play. But before it could actually start, a loud BANG was heard.

"Come on!" Harriet yelled. "Will we ever finish this movie!"

A girl was standing in the middle of the hall. A cloak was covering her. The mysterious person just stared at her. Then she looked around. "What year am I in?" She asked.

"You would be in 1995, my dear." Dumbledore answered. The stranger stared.

"This can not be happening!" She groaned. Then she started to pace. The hood accidentally fell off, showing her face. James gasped.

"Sc-Scarlett?" He whispered. The stranger turned to him.

"James!" She looked next to him. "Remus! Sirius! Lily!" She looked around, as if looking for someone. "Where's Peter? I don't see him."

Harriet spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my parents?" The girl, Scarlett, turned to look at her.

She gasped. "Oh, no. This can not be happening!" She started to hyperventilate.

"Scarlett! Calm down! There is something you need to know! Your dead!" That certainly got her attention.

"What do you mean. I can't be dead. But...The last thing I remember was that I was on a Death Eater hunt by myself." Scarlett thought hard for a moment. "And the next thing I know, there was an ambush. And someone shot the. . .the killing curse and. . .and. . it. . .it cam towards me. . .and. . ." Her eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, no, no!" She started to hyperventilate again.

"Scarlett!" James yelled. No effect. "Scarlett! Scarlett!" Again, no effect. "Scarlett Dorea Potter! Snap out of it! Get ahold of yourself! Think of you niece! Think of Lily! Your friends! Me! You need to calm down! Now!"

That certainly got through her thick skull. She breathed deeply a few times. "I'm sorry, brother. I . . . It's just that. . .I never got to see my own niece. Once! i wasn't even there when she was born!" She broke down in tears.

Harriet slowly stood up from her place in Draco's lap. "Your my Aunt?" She asked cautiously.

"If you Harriet Potter, then yes. Yes I am." She looked up. "You look so much like Lily. But if I know your father, then you must be really good at quidditch. I just hope you didn't get his pranking nature." She turned to the professors. "If she did, I feel sorry for you. Because, knowing her parents, she got her mother's brain. Pranking, with a mind like that, is dangerous." She had a solemn look on her face. Then she laughed.

"I have to ask though. What was it like growing up with old Jamie?" She looked around and noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Wait. You did grow up with James, right?" She looked hopeful. "No? Oh."

Then she brightened. "With Sirius then?" Harriet shook her head. "Remus?" Another head shake. "Marlene? Severus? Andromeda? Professor McGonagall? Any of the Professors?" She had steadily gotten louder. "Frank and Alice? Emmeline? Fabian and Gideon? Stur-" A hand was slapped over her mouth. She glared at Tonks.

"Look. Scarlett. James and Lily were murdered a few months after you died. Marlene, Emmeline, Fabian, Gideon, all of them are dead."

"Then what about Frank and Alice?"

"A fate worse then death." It was Neville who spoke up. "I'm their son, Neville Longbottom. They were tortured into insanity." The hall was deathly silent. Scarlett was pale.

"Wh-what about any of the professors." Then something seemed to dawn on her. "No." She whispered. She turned to Harriet. "Please tell me you did not go to Petunia!" She pleaded.

Harriet nodded. That nod was all it took. Scarlett was beyond mad. She turned and stormed up to Dumbledore. "How do you put Harriet with Petunia! You know what she's like! She hated Lily! And then that one time when her boyfriend tried to. . .he tried to. . ."She couldn't finish the sentence. Harriet went up and comforted her aunt.

"It's ok." She whispered. "He tried to do the same thing to me. But Tonks helped me, though. She's like an older sister to me. Once we've watched the movie, Tonks was thinking of taking me and we would run away. Let Britain fight their own wars."

"If I was still alive, I would come with you."

Suddenly, another boom was this one was accompanied with a voice.

"Scarlett Dorea Potter. The fates have decided to give you a second chance. But it does involve some things. Which you will learn about if you accept."

"I accept this second chance." Scarlett stated loudly.

"Good. Now. The only thing accepting this, is becoming the legal guardian of one Harriet Lily Potter. That involves making sure she knows her heritage."

"I accept those conditions."

"Then welcome back to life, Scarlett Dorea Potter." The voice said. And with another boom, the voice was gone.

"Scarlett? What did the voice mean by heritage?" Harriet asked her knew guardian.

"I'll tell you once we finial finish this movie!" And with that said, Scarlett sat down with Harriet and Tonks. And the next scene started to play.

A/N: Hello People! Sorry if this chapter was confusing! I hope it was dramatic!


End file.
